To be Human Mistys Sister
by The Eternal Lord Draconious
Summary: Slightly AU. What if Misty had an adopted sister who wasn't human, but in fact a Mewtwo. Her name was Violet and she is only pokemon to ever become a registered Pokemon Trainer. But a few years after Ash had settled down, Misty was kidnapped and turned in
1. Chapter 1

-1Sorry this isn't a true update but I wanted to change a few things in chapter one, and throw in some more detail. Oh and to the two reviewers THANKS FOR REVIEWING KEEP IT UP PEOPLE!

Disclaimer: Own I do not.

Ash/ Misty:18

Violet: 19

The Transformation

This is a tale of a Mewtwo who became human/ Mewtwo hybrid, and in many ways gave Ash a new love. And how this hybrid help bring down Team Rocket.

Deep in the woods of Viridian forest was a small wooden hut. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it, but if one was to take a look at the large photograph on the mantle they would discover that the inhabitant was anything but ordinary. For in the photo was a young FEMALE MewTwo, wearing a Sunday dress, standing between what one could assume that the man and woman behind her were her 'mother' and 'father'. The Mewtwo had a wide toothy grin with a single front tooth missing. Next to the Mewtwo was her 'sister' Misty and their older sisters.

As one moved on to the next photo ober showed the same Mewtwo surrounded by five teens, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that these humans were the pokemon's school friends.

Next to the mantle, burying her head into her pillow was the Mewtwo. She was about six foot tall, had what could be called breast, and unlike Mewtwo from the movie, she had waist length, violet hair that her parents had paid to have implanted. Her name was Violet Waterflower, Misty's adopted sister, and this is the story of how this Mewtwo became a poke morph. Being the only pokemon to ever get a human education, and graduate, she was given rights that no pokemon ever had. She had many human habits, not to mention the fact that, she good trainer and loved playing with her pokemon. But she was tired of falling in love with human men and not being able to act upon it.

Yet right now she was upset with a well known pokemon champion called Ash Ketchuem, who ironicly was the boy of her dreams, and it was obvious because every wall in her room was covered in posters of him. Anyways it started when Ash found out about her being Misty's sister, he had accidently brought up the topic why she wasn't human. "Violet I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Besides it's almost time to head to Professer Oaks." ,Ash said running in the door before take a seat next to her.

She looked at him tears visable in her eyes an spoke in voice very similar to Misty's, "I know you didn't mean to hurt my feelings, I'm just sensitive about that topic. Thanks. Oh and before we go, could you help me round up some clothes?"

"Sure, lets just hurry so the professer doesn't worry." ,Ash said as he packed a few of Violet's jeans and shirts.

After they finished packing up her clothes Ash turned to her, "I was curious. Why do you want to be human?"

Violet shot him a glare as a vein appeared on her forehead, "Why would I want to be human? Oh I know! So I can get married to a HUMAN and have HUMAN children! Does that answer your question!"

"Okay that makes sense." ,Ash shrugged. For a while neither spoke then Ash broke the silence, "Sorry Violet I was curious. After the experiment is over would like to go over to my place?"

Violet blushed, which kind of surprised Ash. 'Wow no wonder she wants to be human, she was raised as one, and in many ways is one! I wonder if she'll go out with me?' ,Ash thought as tears slowly formed in his eyes, 'Its been five years since Team Rocket turned Misty into a pokemon. I don't want them to hurt Violet but she can help me! Besides she already loves me.' He turned to Violet, "Uh Violet I was curious, you see prom is next month and I was wondering if you would be my date."

Violet's deep blue, catlike eyes widend and immediately gave Ash his answer through a kiss. Which completely caught the attention of Jessie, James, and Meowth, who had been hiding in the bushs. The trio was stunned beyond belief, for a Mewtwo had just given Ash Ketchum a very passionate kiss. Violet pulled back and grinned as Ash blushed madly. "I take that as a yes." ,Ash said a bit surprised at Violet's boldness.

A half hour later the pair arrived at Profesor Oak's lab. "Ah, Violet my dear, it is good to see your doing well. The machine is ready to go, we can began right now if you like." ,Prof. Oak said.

"Professor, I don't think I've been so ready for anything in my life." ,Violet said calmly.

"Very well then. Please, enter the chamber and we'll began." , Oak said gesturing to a tall cylinder like glass chamber, with two sliding doors (picture the Shuttle elevator from ARMEGEDION where Harry told AJ that he would be proud if AJ married his daughter) surrounded by a large wrap-around machine.

Violet obayed and as soon as she entered the chamber the two sliding doors sealed and the chamber began to fill with a blue gas. Ash watched as the dark form of a Mewtwo gave way to that of a female human, but before Ash could make out any of the finer details the gas thickend and her form disappeared. It was about that time that the Team Rocket came bursting through the door. "Hand over the Mewtwo lover boy and no one gets hurt!" ,demand Jessie skipping the motto.

"How about I don't give the 'Mewtwo' and instead I give you a nice, swift kick to the ass instead?" ,Ash laughed, before the room filled with thousands of alarms as the control panal lit up like a Christmas tree. Ash's eyes widend in horror as electrical circuts and computer panels exploded in showers of sparks.

"Ash! Quickly I need you to hit the emergency shut-down switch over there now! Before the whole thing goes!" ,Oak said in a frightend tone.

But to Ash's amazement, befor he hit the shut down switch, the machine turned off by itself as a pair of glowing blue eyes appeared in the chamber. With a loud hiss the chamber opened and the gas rushed out clinging to the ground as did. In the chamber was a woman at least 6'1" with purple hair that reached her knees, with her bangs framing an angular face, with a small nose, thin eyebrows, and almond shaped eyes. Her body was wonderfully sculpted, with her large natural breast, hourglass figure, and natural muscles, atop a pair of tall, muscular part human, part mew two legs. The only give away that she was once a mew two was the long purple tail that stuck out of her rear. But that only gave the woman a more deadly appearace. She turned to face the red headed rocket, "You want a Mewtwo? Then why don't you become one?" ,the woman laughed using her psyhcic energy to lift the rocket into the air and began to mutate the poor woman into a Mewtwo but Ash stoped her before she could finish the process. James grabbed his mutated partner and carried her out of the lab.

As soon as Team Rocket was out of sight, Violet collapsed on the ground from exaustion. Her breaths were labored and shallow. "Ash… Bucket… Now!" ,she gasped. Ash grabbed a gray empty bucket, just in time to catch the first bit of bile. She continued throwing up every five minutes. This went on for about thirty minutes until there was nothing to throw up. By that time Violet's deep violet tail had turned a ghastly white, and her hands were shaking violently. Ash grabbed a small sturenge filled with dose of seditive, and slowly injected it into the Pokemorphs arm.

The seditive took instant effect, as Violet's breaths became slower and deeper. Her hands stopped shaking, as the color returned to her skin, and Violet entered the realm of sleep. As soon as she was asleep he got her back into her clothes. He layed her on an undamaged bunk, and let her rest until the seditive wore off.

About three hours later Violet regained consciousness. "Ash I think it would be wise to take her to your place. I have to clean this place up." ,Prof. Oak said as he tossed the melted control panels into the trash can.

Ash nodded before picking up the exhausted woman and carrying her to his house bridal style. "Thanks Ash. For everything." ,moaned Violet as she looked him in the eyes.

"No problem Violet" ,Ash said as he repositioned the young woman in his arms.

She smiled and kissed him, "I really like that you know."

"I figured you would." He grinned as they continued down the road. About a half hour later Ash asked the female poke morph, "You think you can stand?"

"One way to find out." ,Violet said before landing feet first on the ground. Amazingly she had complete balance even with her body's slightly changed proportions. Ash gave her a slight smile at this and turned to the front door of his house. "Ready to go inside?"

Violet nodded, and followed Ash up to the house, noticing the gardens and turned green with envy. It was far better than hers and everything was green and healthy. Then Ash opened the door. Only to see a very tired and bruised orange haired girl sitting at the kitchen table (A/N: I can't remember how Ash's house is set up so don't flame me!). "Misty?" ,Ash said in disbelief.

Theres chapter one a bit of an intresting cliffhanger don't ya think? Anyways I'll update ASAP. Oh I am very perverted and like girls with large chest.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: I own Jack shit except Violet.

Chapter 2: My Dead Ex-Girlfriend is an Angel

"Misty?" ,Said Ash in disbeleve at the orange haired girl before him.

The girl turned around and the girl's face became visible. It was Misty, but in many ways it wasn't. For her once viberant eyes were dull and lifeless and her tan skin had turned pale. A long blue tail moved back n' forth on the floor. "Hello Ash. I know I've never told you this and that I should of told you long ago, but I loved you. If you are seeing this message it means that I have passed on. I know it hard to beleave but its true. After they turned me into a pokemon, they forced me to battle to the point my body gave in to the exhaustion and pain. In many ways you could say Govanni and his Team Rocket murdered me. Ash I am not through with living, and come Hell or high water, I will find a way back if it's the last thing I do. In the mean time move on and promise me that you'll find a girl to marry. Good bye Ash Ketchum of Pallet town, as long as you love me in your heart I will exist forever. Don't do anything rash. So I am saying goodbye and I want you to remember me." 

With that 'Misty' exploded into thousands of pixels before disappearing into the hologram projector.

Ash felt his legs turn to jelly as he collapsed on the ground. His head in his hands he sobbed. This was something that hit Violet a bit hard as well, her favorite sister snatched from her in the blink of an eye. But she knew that what ever she felt, Ash felt a very magnified version of her emotions. Violet let the tears fall but Ash didn't, for as the memories of all the good times he spent with Misty flooded back to him, a rage made out of his love for Misty and all the good things she was brought into his life, built up inside of him. Violet felt it and noticed that even Pikachu was a little worried. He's not going do what I think he's gonna to do. ,the little yellow mouse squeaked. A light glowed in Ash's eyes, "We need to get Misty's body out of their hands and bury her. I don't care if I have to face all of Team Rocket I'll get her body back! Misty I won't let them get a way with this! They'll pay!"

That's when something extraordinary happened. "Ash didn't you listen to the message? I told you not to do anything rash." ,said a familiar voice.

Ash turned, and saw an angel. It was Misty, only this time it was HER. Her skin was a golden tan, while her eyes were full of life. Behind her was curtain of hair that blew in an imaginary wind, while the two feathery white wings towered over her. She walked over to him and kissed him, "Ash I promised you that I would come back somehow. I haven't found one that would give me back my body, but until then I can still travel with you. But I won't get angry if you fall in love with Violet. In my present state it is almost impossible for us to continue where we left off, let alone reproduce."

Ash shook his head in confusion, "Wait, I thought you said you'd stick around. How can you if your, um, well, uh, dead?"

Misty flinched when Ash mentioned death. But she quickly shook it of not wanting to tell Ash everything, the fact she was sort of alive, and capable of interacting with the living, was a miracle. The only downside was that she was sterile, but that was a status that could be changed. She couldn't blame Ash for falling in love with her sister, for as a semi-human she was quite beautiful, and in Misty's present state, Misty was out of the game, but that didn't mean she couldn't make sure Ash didn't mess up the chance of having a true relationship with Violet.

Ash went into his room and pulled several poke ball out of a drawer. He turned to Misty. "Here Misty, I let trained them as much as I could. But I think they'll be glad to have you as their trainer once more." ,he said handing the poke balls over to Misty.

Misty smiled and lightly kissed Ash on the forehead. "Thank you Ash, I knew you were worth being with when I met you. But now you just showed me that your as pure in heart as I am."

Ash blushed a bit, when a crash rang out through the house. Ash ran down the hall and discovered that the door had been ripped from it's hinges. "Prepare for Trouble!" ,declaired Jessie who's new form had been reRocketfied.

The former human was wearing her usual team rocket outfit but with a few changes. For one she no longer wore boots, two she no longer had ears, and three, she had a massive purple tail sticking out of her ass. So you know she was pissed, her appearance showed that. Her hair no longer had it's trademark curve, instead it rippled like a flag with the slightest breeze and reached her waist. But as much as she hated to admit it, she felt and looked better than she did human. Anyways on with the story!

"Yeah, well here's some real trouble! You just gave me the chance to finish what I started!" ,Violet laughed as she lifted Jessie into the air.

It was about that time that Misty used Divine Intervention, to separate the two, and shocked the hell out of Team Rocket. "What th-? The twerpeet? But that's impossible. Your suppose to be dead!" ,stuttered the three Rockets.

Misty gave them a death glare and gave them a feral growl. "Impossible you say? I may be pure of heart but I am allowed to harm those who have no chance of redemption. And you Jessica Rocket (I don't know her last name, so don't flame me!) have gone far beyond the point of no return. So I bid the fair- What is it Violet?" Misty questioned as Violet gave her a very nasty look.

"That isn't going to teach her a thing. But there is a way at redemption and you know it!" ,Violet glared at her little sis.

"There is?" ,Jessie asked getting a nod from Misty, "Well then I'll take it!"

Violet gave her sister a grin with 'I win' written all over it. Jessie lifted in the air and screamed, as a light enveloped her body, before being mutated into a full mew two. Then she fell. "Mewtwo you shall remain until you have learned about pain your kind caused. Stop it you must to save your soul. Only then will you become like me. Only then will you be redeemed of all that you have done." ,Violet said in a mysterious voice before leaving Jessie to continplate her future.

Okay Misty is back, sort of, Jessie's a pokemon, and Ash is going to have a few problems. Oh and if you like poke morphs send me ideas. R&R! This is Dinoboy saying Bicycle!


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: Own I do not.

Okay this chapter is going to set the stage for the rest of the story. Key events occur in this chapter, and oh just so you know this story is going to get dark. Real dark. Can anyone say World War THREE?

PREGNANT AND ENGAGED! AND A FRIEND'S DARK SECRET!

The next seven months went by quickly and so did their relationship, until Ash woke up one morning and discovered that Violet had slept with him the night before. Needless to say the lack of clothing and her tousled hair suddenly reminded him of what had happened last night. 'I hope I didn't impregnate her.' ,he thought with a shudder. Of course if he remembered Murphy's Law, he would have remembered that, 'What Can Go Wrong Will Go Wrong.' Because it was on the way to Viridan for supplies that he discovered that Murphy struck again. Ash, Violet, May, Brock, Misty, Richie, Tracy, and their pokemon, were traveling down a beaten path, when the chaos broke out.

"Your pregnate!" ,Ash cried out at the purple haired woman before him.

"Yes, with YOUR child." ,Violet said in a stern voice as her tail thrashed about.

"Are you upset?" ,Ash asked in worried tone.

Violet's crystal blue eyes softend, as her tail slowed down and her cheeks became as red as tomatos. "No Ash, I'm not. I love you, and I will gladly bear your child." ,she said as a light shone in her eyes.

Ash sighed, "I was going to do this later but I guess it wouldn't hurt to do it now." He pulled out a small velvet box and went down on one knee, opening the small box and revealing a single dimond ring, "Violet Waterflower, will you marry me?"

Her eyes exploded into tears of joy, "Yes I will Ash Ketchum!" Then she kissed him full on the lips and their tounges began to dance.

The couple pulled away and suddenly noticed everyone staring at them bug-eyed. Even Pikachu was wide eye before he hit himself in the face. Somethings, I guess, weren't meant be. ,muttered the mouse.

Violet turned to the mouse and laughed, "I know Pikachu. I too was in on that little bet about when Ash and my little sister would get married. Now here I am getting ready to marry Ash!"

"You can understand what he's saying?" ,Tracy said in awe.

"Yep. I can understand what all pokemon say." ,Violet explained before grinning gleefully, "Now are you going to stand there or are we going to shopping?"

Unknown to everyone's May was doing her best not to scream as her true form begain to emerge. As she gritted her teeth, two sharp, pure white fangs became visable.

Three hours later, Viridian City Pokemon Center …

Ash's jaw was hanging to the floor. Violet had changed drastically in appearance. Her long, purple hair now sported redish-orange streaks, a foot shorter, and done up in a high-ponytail. She was wearing a white tank top under a black leather jacket, and a pair of deinm shorts. (Her legs are human enough for her to wear shorts) "Well do you like it?" ,Violet grinned.

"Uh, uh, uh…" ,Ash sputterd.

"Well are you say something or stand there all day?" ,Violet said putting on an annoyed pose.

"Huh, oh sorry, I'm just a bit amazed at how beautiful you are. Not that you weren't before, but now you've got a 'Laura Croft' thing going on. It makes you look hot." ,Ash admitted.

Violet laughed, "I take it you want to see how I'd look in the wedding dress?"

Ash nodded eagerly. Violet stopped laughing, "Sorry Ash. Misty wants to work on it some. You'll have to wait til' the wedding. What in th…? What happened to May?" ,Violet said in a shocked tone.

Ash turned around and then he saw what Violet was going on about. May was no longer fully human. The brunette trainer was now part wolf (she looks like she could be one with that hair of hers), in fact she looked more wolf than human. Her face had changed a great deal, it was more wolf like, with a long wolf snout, pointy wolf ears, and sharp teeth being the most obvious. Then there was the waist length mane of hair that extended down her back, with the chocolate brown tail that made it look even longer, the changes became more apparent the longer he studied her. Her curves were more exaggerated, and muscular than before, with a thick coat of soft brown fur covering every inch of her body. But the eyes and clothes were the only things that made it obvious it was May. As May sat down at on a nearby sofa, the heads of every trainer in the building snapped in her direction, but every guy in the room (minus those that knew who the wolf gal was) gave her a wolf whistle, before trying to get her number. "Buzz off! All of you! Alright, who's the wise ass who pinched my tail?" ,May fussed, as she was swarmed by guys who wanted her.

Ash and Violet entered the fray and began a two man assualt on the mob as they plowed through the sea of love-sick boys with a frightful ease. Eventually the two managed to deter the crowd away from her, but by then May had scared over half of the boys to the point that they left without having Ash or Violet telling them. As soon as the crowd dispersed, Ash and Violet sat down next to the wolf. Ash was a bit concerned for the girl, but his curiosity as to how May transformed got the better of him. "So-, you want to tell us how you turned into this thing?" ,Ash asked as he rubbed her ear. (funny, you'd think she'd be like Inuyasha, only female. Anyhow on with the Show)

May gave him a sideways death glare, but refused to turn her head, as she didn't want to scare Ash off. "I should of known you of all people would be curious as to my transformation." ,she said with a small giggle.

"Got that right! So will you tell us?" ,Ash asked, almost begging.

"Yes, but before I do, I'm going to borrow Violet for a few." ,May said before she and Violet got up and left the Center.

Violet sighed, "You sure you want to do this? I mean damn, if I could get my hair to be like this, I'd never want to cut it!"

May rolled her eyes in fustration, though she knew that Violet was right. Somehow in the transformation, her hair had become ultra soft, to the point that any woman would die to have. Still, May knew that something had to be done, otherwise she'd have some problems sorting out whats her tail and and what was her mane of hair. Then it clicked. "Hey Violet could you turn my hair a golden yellow?" ,May asked curiously.

Violet nodded before activating her psyhic powers and altering the pigmints in May's hair. The change was simple and easy, but while she worked the pigments, Violet slowly redid her own hair to have the same texture as May's. May however watched in awe as her bangs turned a golden yellow before Violet stopped and looked at her work. "What do you think? Still want me to cut it?" ,Violet asked.

"No, it's fine as it is. I guess I can go ahead and tell you what happened to me. Better yet I can show you." ,May said with her eyes glowing red, and fangs visible.

That's when Violet noticed a dark aura surrounding her friend as her eyes glowed red. May extended her claws before jabbing them through Violet's shoulders. Then the poke human felt a horror able pain in neck, and screamed before passing out.

Sorry May lovers, but I have to make Ash and Violet equal somehow. The next chapter is going to have a big role for Pikachu, who along with all the rest of Ash's pokemon, are going to discover their human side. Lots of them (Pikachu especially) are gonna hate it. Want to know why? Well stay tuned, R&R!


End file.
